The Stolid Heart
by Link of the Hyrulians
Summary: A short story about Link's amazing combat abilities as he is confronted by an assortment of foes, and his ardent hatred for killing.


He stepped into the room, donned in naught but a green tunic and his scabbard

He stepped into the room, donned in naught but a green tunic and his scabbard. No armour, save a shield upon his back (the likes of which bore the Royal Crest), for this heroic warrior, and yet he was impregnable. All at once, the occupants of the room turned their attention to him as the door slid shut with a resonating tremor.

Two reptilian creatures, both armed lightly with scaly hides for armour, hissed at him, their tongues flicking in malicious spite. Behind them, two skulls drew wicked grins as the Stalfos raised crooked, rusty swords. A shriek chorus of piercing screeches echoed the stony chamber as Keese, fire and ice alike, sensed movement in their chamber. In the corner, a rotted corpse raised its mottled head, and looked with hollow eyes. Climbing inertly to its auburn feet with a listless groan, it made an emasculated start towards the intruder.

Link squared his shoulders and set his face, a cast of cold rage already in place. Drawing his sword slowly, listening for the _shing_ that marked its liberty from the sheath, the legion of foes swept towards him at once, as if by signal. The Hero of Time stood stolidly, nonchalant to their war cries.

The first to strike were the Ice Keese- their fangs bared, they swooped towards the target, ready for the taste of fresh blood. To their misfortune, they received only the icy sting of the Bane of Evil's Blade as Link leapt into the air, twisting his body so for a moment it was nearly horizontal. He avoided the sword that swept under his legs, and in the same move, slashed the two bats in half, delivering a crushing boot to the head of the Lizalfos. All four of them went down, Link landing hard on his side. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself off the ground with his free arm, using the momentum to plant a fierce kick in the ribcage of the approaching Stalfos. Its spine snapped audibly, falling to the dust, lifeless. Pulling the shield off his back, he used it to knock aside a Fire Keese (that was battered against the wall, before falling to the ground, still) and maneuvered his sword to weave through the defences of the remaining Lizalfos. The sword pierced through the back of the reptile's neck, and wrenching it out fiercely, the Hylian was splattered with crimson blood, to match the older maroon stains.

Link swept his sword behind him, about to attack the remaining Stalfos as a piercing shriek locked his joints and froze his nerves. From one side, just within his field of vision, the Redead crept towards him, its soulless, gaping mouth dripping with saliva. The Stalfos let out a wretched, raspy chortle that sounded undeniably of nails being raked across glass sheet. It stepped with lethal intent, confident now in its victory.

Link tried to move, but he knew it was futile until the Redead had relented its spell. Instead, he focused his energy into his sword, closing his eyes for a moment as the blade flashed blue with magic. As the zombie approached, its primeval hunger driving it mad in a frenzy to feed, it forgot about its spell and made a lunge for Link's neck. It didn't get the chance, as the blade, infused with Fairy magic, parted its torso from its legs. It lay, groaning on the floor until the warrior knelt on its thorax and drove his sword through its head.

Panting heavily, he peered through the blonde bangs that fell across his eyes to see the last remaining foe stopping dead in its tracks.

"Funny," Link said breathlessly, climbing to his feet. "I didn't think it was possible to scare a Stalfos."

The skeleton growled and raised its shield nervously, but there was without doubt, fear in those glowing coal eyes.

As the Hylian rose to his full height, he slowly stepped towards the Stalfos. Involuntarily, it took a step back in response. Primal signals for submission. As Link approached, it gritted its teeth in a last ditch attempt at success, lunging wildly. The Hero stepped to one side and brought his sword down, severing the creature's sword hand. It howled in agony and rage, dropping its shield and retreating backwards.

Forcing it against a wall, Link leveled the sword with its throat, bringing it to its knees. Narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth, the sword flashed as the Hero of Time decapitated his opponent, dropping to one knee in the effort. Panting furiously, he stayed impassively in his position as the Stalfos fell to the ground, its head rolling past him. He tightened his grip on the sword until it trembled, before it fell from his hands, dripping with his enemy's blood.

His fist pounded against the wall.

"Why did you make me do it Zelda?" he asked aloud, hissing breaths.

"Why did you send me on this cursed mission? Why didn't you tell me how much death there would be? The blood that stains my hands and the grief that burdens my heart?"

He pounded his gauntleted fist against the wall, again and again until it cracked with the force, as the bars on the other side of the chamber slid open.

"You took away seven years of my childhood," he whispered acrimoniously. He attacked the wall furiously, his knuckles bruising against the stone until he finally collapsed from the effort.

"You took away my innocence. You turned me into a merciless executioner."

A solitary tear rolled from his cheek as his voice gave way.

"Goddess damn you Princess…" he whispered as a final curse.

Wiping the blood from his sword, he replaced it in its sheath, along with the shield on his back, and stood before the unlocked door. For a moment, he paused to wipe the tears from his eyes, before he set the indifferent mould of icy determination on his face. It was a mask he had come accustomed to wearing.


End file.
